Pool Party at Prussia's (ReaderxPrussia) Oneshot
by IronEmpress
Summary: Your friend, Gilbert, convinces you to go to his party and some lines begin to blur (Prussia x Reader)


You sighed as you kicked off your socks and jumped into your desk chair. With one hand you started up your laptop while with the other you attempted to put your (h/c) hair into a bun without success. Your computer lit up and immediately you pulled up some music from your playlist. You scrolled through a few of your favorite albums and threw them on shuffle. A smile spread across your face as it began to play and you glanced out your window. The sun was bright, the birds were chirping their own melodies and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What a lovely day.

You slipped off your socks and jumped up from your chair. The wood floor was cold against your feet but you didn't mind. You hummed to the song and twirled around your room as the shrill ringtone if your phone interrupted you. A huge sigh escaped your lips as you shuffled towards your phone. It's probably your parents calling you from their buisness trip to make sure you do your chores. You snatched up your phone and said hello.

"_?" A familiar voice asked.

"Gilbert?" you said. Gilbert was your longtime friend, and a part of the bad touch trio. He rarely called and usually just showed up when he needed to copy homework. "I haven't finished the homework for English yet, so-".

"No! I don't need zhe homework today," he said.

He didn't need the homework? That didn't seem right. The self proclaimed Prussian is always copying my English homework. It's the only reason he passes that class. "What do you mean? I know you didn't do it on your own. "

"Vhatever. I'm throwing a pool party, I'll be over in ten to pick you up." He said through the phone before hanging up.

"Gilbert!" You yelled, but it was no use, the line was already dead. "Shit."

You shook your head. It actually was a nice day, it would be a shame to waste it inside surfing the web. You tossed your curtains closed and threw on a modest one-piece before throwing a colorful towel in a bag with some sunscreen and sunglasses. You padded over to the mirror and tied your hair up into a bun. You returned to your computer and shut the music off. "Hmm, what else do I need?" you asked yourself. "Oh, yah. Shoes." You dropped to your knees by your bed and reached under letting your hand skim along the dusty ground searching for your favorite flip flops.

While you were looking for your shoes you didn't hear your bedroom door open and a pair of feet step in. "Kesese, nice view, frau."

You gasped in surprise and hit your head on the bed frame. "Shit." You stood up and shot him a glare while your cheeks turned pink.

He stood there with his arms crossed and assessed you. "Nope," he finally said.

"What?"

He walked towards your dresser. "Zhat swimsuit von't do."

"What do you mean?!" you exclaimed, looking down at your one piece. "Hey, get out of my drawers!" you yelled.

The albino shuffled through each one tossing random clothes on the floor as he did so. "Vhere are your bathing suits?" He reached for the top drawer.

"Shit! Stop!" you yelled.

He opened the top drawer and a sly smirk spread across his face. A black lacey bra hung from his finger. "Kesese, you didn't strike me as zhe type."

"Gilbert!" you yelled, throwing a book at him. He ducked and narrowly missed the flying projectile. The book hit the walk with a loud thud and left a little dent in the wall. He opened the second drawer.

"Zhis one!" He held up a stringy black bikini.

"No."

"Vhy? You have to look extra good for mien awesome party!" he grinned.

"Extra?" you smirked.

"You know vhat I mean," he said, throwing the bikini at you.

"I grew out of this one last year," you sighed.

"Even better!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And ve aren't leaving until you put zhat on, " he smirked.

You sighed as he stepped out of the room so you could change. You locked the door and slipped out of your suit and stared at the bikini. Since it was mid summer you already had a nice tan, and you were fairly skinny, so that wasn't the issue. You just weren't comfortable with showing that much skin around other people. It was likely that the bad touch trio was going to be there, so this could end very badly, but Gilbert was also going to be there. No matter how much of a jerk he could be, you just couldn't shake your feelings for him. You knew it was onesided, but still.

You decided to go for it and threw on the bikini. You had to loosen the strap around your hips and ribs, but otherwise it fit fairly well, and covered everything. You jumped up and down in the mirror of good measure. Everything stayed, but you still felt nervous. The suit looked great on you, it showed off your curves but there seemed to be so little fabric.

You unlocked the door and let it swing open. Gilbert stood on the other side of the doorway, his ruby eyes looking me up and down. "Better?" you dead panned.

"You have to get rid of zhe ozher one," he smirked. You rolled your eyes and put on some shorts and reached for a baggy tee shirt. "Let's go!" he chirped, tugging you by the arm out of reach of any sort of cover-up.

"What about my things?"

"I'll lend you a towel and stuff."

"How about a shirt, Gil?" you said annoyed.

"Zhat is not necessary."

He dragged you out front, giving you barely enough time to shut and lock your front door before opening the passenger door of his car for you. "Thanks," you mumbled before crossing your arms around your stomach.

He dashed to the drivers seat of his '69 camaro before revving the engine. You smiled at the sound.

"I swear I am going to steal your car one day," you said. He laughed and sped off, tires screeching against the road. "So who's going?"

"Antonio, Francis, Alfred, Mathias, Ludwig, the Italian brothers, Arthur, Matty, Elizabeta, Ivan, and Yao."

"Ivan?" you shivered.

"Yeah, Mathias, Ivan and I have a bet to settle later."

"I'm sorry, Gil. I don't care how well you can hold your liquor. Ivan's got you beat by a mile."

"Not even!" he exclaimed, "I am too awesome to loose against him!"

"I don't know. Remembered the last time I refereed your guys's last match?" you giggled. The last time the boys elected you as the determiner of who won and both Mathias and Gilbert were dunk under the table while the Russian was only slightly buzzed.

"Come on, zhe guy has to be like sixty percent vodka," Gil grumbled.

You laughed and before you knew it you guys were pulling into the driveway of his house. You opened the door and stepped out. It never ceased to amaze you. He lived in a huge mansion with his younger brother. It was a huge Victorian with two stone columns at the entry way that towered over head. Huge redwood trees stood next the the house and ivy climbed the structure like green snakes. Their parents were filthy rich so when they were killed in a car accident, their money went to their only family. Their two sons.

"Come on, everyone is out back." Gilbert tugged on your arm and towed you behind the house. The pool came into view and you could hear voices talking loudly and the splash of water. You grinned as you heard a British accented voice yelling about how his food did not taste like petrified couch cushion. "Zhere we go!" You felt a tug at your hair and then your (h/l) hair fell down your back. You spun around.

"What was that for?" you hissed.

There was a playful glint in his red eyes as he grabbed your chin. "You look absolutely beautiful, frau." Your cheeks burned pink as your eyes got lost in his ruby ones. Your heart beat against your rib cage as his fingers traced your jawline, leaving a trail of fire where they went.

"Hey Gil!" a voice shouted.

Both of you both snapped out of the trance and stepped back. His head snapped to the owner of the voice and saw Alfred in his American flag swim trunks. "Dude! Arthur tried to bake some of his famous scones in your oven, so I would steer clear if the kitchen for a few days," he laughed.

"You bloody wanker! My scones are just fine!" Arthur yelled from his lawn chair. The American laughed and put three fingers over each of his own eyebrows and stuck out his tongue at the Brit. "That's it!" The angry british man put his book down, jumped up from a lawn chair next the pool and chased Alfred around the deck.

You blinked a few times, still a bit stunned. Alfred's and Arthur skirmishes were normal, but Gilbert had never done anything like that before. Sure, he would make suggestive comments and flirt with you, but he did that to everyone right? And the two if you have always been strictly friends, right? You looked at him as he laughed at the angry Brit. His silvery hair looked so soft and his smile seemed so natural, so perfect. Some people were scared of his pale skin and red eyes, but you had always found them attractive. Well, more than just attractive.

"Come on, _," he ran off to the tables with bowls of chips, soda, and beer. You scooped up a soda and realised that Gilbert was laughing with Antonio and Francis. The complete bad touch trio. The Frenchman spotted you and shamelessly checked you out with and animalistic grin. You promptly flipped him off as he chuckled.

"_! You look great! Veh~" a cheery voice said from behind you.

"Feliciano!" You gave him a hug. "We'll thanks. Gil wouldn't let me leave unless I wore this," you laughed.

"Ohh, I see. Veh~" he said with a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Ludwig told me that Gilbert really li-" the small Italian was quickly cut off by Gilbert's hand wrapping across his mouth.

"Hey, Feliciano, how are you and Vest?" he said hurriedly.

"We are fantastic! Yesterday he came over to make pasta!" Feliciano smiled. You thought is was so cute that Feliciano and Ludwig were a couple now.

"Ja, pasta," Gilbert smirked.

"Yup! Lots of pasta!" The oblivious Italian chirped. The albino snickered at Feliciano's innocence.

"Come on guys lets go in zhe pool."

Everyone played a round of volleyball with a beach ball and Alfred proclaimed himself the hero. They were about to play sharks and minnows when you pulled yourself out of the watering sat on the deck, letting the sun warm you.

"Hey,_!" You turned to see Elizabeta.

"Hey!" you replied as she sat down next to you in her green bikini. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Great actually. I got a new frying pan today, and went shopping, and he asked me out today," she grinned.

"What?!" you gasped. "Who's 'he'?" Trying to play it off as if you were just curious. You knew that Gilbert had been chasing after her for years. But you though he was over her.

She giggled, "You know who. He was over at my house earlier today, and even brought me flowers."

"Really?"

"Yah, I know. I decided to give him a chance after all this time," she smiled at the ripples in the pool that our feet made. She can't possibly mean Gilbert, can she?

"We'll I better be getting back to him," she smiled before getting up. You plastered a smile on your face and hoped it looked real. You watched her go and you stood up too, tailing her from a distance. She turned into the pool house and you peaked around the corner.

"Don't be such a stick in zhe mud!" A familiar voice said.

"I would watch what you say, I bought a new frying pan and its in my bag right over there," Elizabeta said.

"You lie." Gil smirked.

"It still has the price tag."

Gilbert seemed to rethink his next actions because then he said, "Vell, I have somezhing to do..." And bolted.

You leaned against the wall of the pool house as your heart twisted. 'Does this mean they are a couple now? But then what was that all about when he called me beautiful? Was he just toying with me?' you thought to yourself. You pushed yourself off the wall and shuffled away back to the pool where everyone was laughing and having fun. You stuck your feet in the water and stared at your legs.

"Hey! Frau! Vant to be my chicken fighting partner?!" Gilbert yelled to you.

You looked up slowly. "Why don't you ask Elizabeta?" you suggested.

"Because if I did she vould hurt me vith zhat frying pan," he laughed.

"Well since you're a couple now, I assumed that you would rather play with her," you mumbled.

"Vhat?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Me and Elizabeta are not together. Vhere did you get zhat idea?" He said shocked. You looked up to meet his eyes.

"Well I just-"

"No. Me and her are just- No," he shook his head. Just then Elizabeta walked out if the pool house hand in hand with Roderich, an upperclassman from our school. "She's vith zhat stuck up piano pussie. I don't even know vhy he is here, it's not like he vould ever let his hair get vet anyway," Gilbert laughed. "Now come on, I need a chicken fighting partner," he smiled. Water dripped down from his hair onto his muscular chest that gleamed in the sun. You blushed red.

"I'm no good at things like that," you said modestly.

"Zhat's to bad." A smirk overcame his face and he flung you over his shoulder. He threw both of you underwater and grabbed your legs and pulled them onto his shoulders. You shot up out of the water and quickly caught your balance. Gilbert had one hand on your thigh and the other holding your ankle, and you couldn't help but smirk.

"You losers are going down! Kesese!"

You looked up to see who your opponents were. Alfred was on top of Mathias's shoulders as they slowly came towards you. "No way! I'm the hero! And the hero always wins," Alfred smiled.

"No vay! Me and _ are taking you guys down!" Gilbert grinned.

"How about a bet?" Mathias suggested.

"What kind of bet?" you asked. Everyone heard you say that you don't do chicken fights, but that was a complete lie. You were the chicken fighting champion among your friends. But they didn't have to know that.

"If we win, you owe us both a kiss, and Gilbert has to call himself unawesome so we can record it for both our ringtones," Mathias grinned, "And you'll owe us a drink."

"And if we win? What should we make them do, Gil?"

"Zhey have to clean meine kitchen and eat one of Arthur's scones."

"What!" The two guys said in disbelief.

"What, are you afraid of losing?" you taunted.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Then it's agreed?" Mathias and Alfred exchanges wary glances and nodded.

"Okay, ready."

"Set," the miniature crowd cheered, "Go!"

Alfred lunged at you, but you leaned away, making Gil stumble a bit, but you grabbed on to the American's arm and tugged. Mathias swayed under Alfred's weight and fought to catch his balance. You gave his arm another tug, but your grip slipped because his arm was slick with water. Alfred grabbed your shoulders and tried to throw you off, but you did the same and countered the movement. For a long time you and the other tan american sat there, head locked on each others shoulders, trying to throw each other off.

"You're stronger than you look," he said through clenched teeth.

"Never underestimate a girl," you smiled.

All of the others took sides and began cheering and rooting for us. "You must really want that kiss, huh Alfred?" you batted your eyes.

"The hero always gets the girl," he laughed.

"Oh, does he know?" You looked from beneath your lashes and bit your lip. "Is that it? Do you want to be my hero?" you smiled.

Alfred blushed a little and his grip on your shoulders slackened just a bit. But that's all you needed. You grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back, making Mathias topple over, and dumped Alfred with a huge splash.

The others for cheered you and Gilbert as he carried you to deeper water while you raised your arms above your head like a champion. You jumped off Gil's shoulders and gave him a high five. "Awesome job,_!"

"Thanks!" you beamed.

"Vhat vas it zhat you said to Alfred to make him fall?" Gill asked, rubbing his shoulders, but his grin didn't flatter.

"Oh, nothing important," you shrugged.

You both swam to the edge of the pool and sat on the deck. Everyone decided to enforce the punishment later, just incase they had to call an ambulance or poison control, no one would want them to run into any traffic on their way to pump out the two boys' insides.

The sun was setting and most everyone went inside, but you and Gilbert were still sitting together on the pool deck talking. You both watched the sun set quietly as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. You let your head lean on his shoulder, and he put a hand around your waist.

"So beautiful," he mumbled.

"I know," you sighed, "I have always loved the sunset."

"I vasn't talking about zhe sunset," he whispered. You turned your head so that you met his ruby eyes. "I vas talking about you."

You could feel your face turn red. "You drive me crazy,_. I am always zhinking about you. I can't get you out of meine head. Your laugh, your smile, the vay you blush so easily. You are perfect." The sun was nearly completely behind the moutians by now, but you could still see the pink on his pale cheeks. "I zhink...ich liebe dich."

"Hey Gil, ich liebe dich auch," you smiled. Gilbert grinned and cupped your face before pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. "You have no idea how much I have been wanting to do that."

"Oh, I zhink I do."

"Come on," you stood up, "lets go back inside. I think it's time for Alfred and Mathias to pay up." Gilbert stood and took your hand and walked back to the house. "You know, my parents aren't home, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I stayed over night..." you smirked.

His head turned to you, a playful grin on his lips. "Do you zhink zhat is a good idea, frau?"

"I think it's an awesome idea," You smiled at your new boyfriend and dragged him back to the house, both of you counting the minutes until everyone left.


End file.
